Skylanders Academy
| creator = | developer = Eric Rogers | writer = |director = | creative_director = | voices = | narrated = | opentheme = "Harmony" by Timbaland feat. Dalton Diehl | endtheme = | composer = Tom Holkenborg (Season 1-2) Tyler Bates (Season 3) | country = United States Canada France | language = English | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 38 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = Bobby Kotick Eric Rogers Sander Schwartz Stacey Sher Nick van Dyk | producer = Coco Francini Emily Levitan | cinematography = | series editor = | camera = | runtime = 44 minutes (episode 1) 24-25 minutes | company = TeamTO (animation) Activision Blizzard Studios | distributor = Netflix Streaming Services 41E Distribution | channel = Netflix | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = October 28, 2016 | last_aired = September 28, 2018 | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = | production_website = }} 'Skylanders Academy' is a French-American-Canadian animated web television series produced by TeamTO and Activision Blizzard Studios based on the ''Skylanders series. The first season debuted on Netflix on October 28, 2016. A trailer for the series debuted on October 12, 2016. The second season was released on October 6, 2017 and the third and final season was released on September 28, 2018. On April 30, 2019, the series was cancelled by Netflix. Plot In the world of Skylands, Spyro the Dragon, Stealth Elf, and Eruptor are new graduates at Skylanders Academy. Under the teachings of Master Eon and Jet-Vac, the three of them will learn what it means to be a Skylander while fighting the evil Kaos and other villains of Skylands. Voice cast Main cast * Justin Long as Spyro * Ashley Tisdale as Stealth Elf, Flashwinghttps://twitter.com/EricRogersLA/status/890791783294091264 * Jonathan Banks as Eruptor * Chris Diamantopoulos as Master Eon, Chompy Mage * Felicia Day as Cynder * Bobcat Goldthwait as Pop Fizz * Grey Griffin as Sprocket, Ninjini, Jackie (Female Hydra Head), Chill * Richard Steven Horvitz as Kaos * Norm Macdonald as Glumshanks * Catherine O'Hara as Kaossandra * Jonny Rees as Jet-Vac * Fred Tatasciore as Snap Shot, Strykore, Arkeyan Robots * Harland Williams as Hugo Recurring voice actors * Dee Bradley Baker as Fire Viper, Male Hydra Heads * Chris Cox as Bomb-Shellhttps://twitter.com/chriscoxvox/status/915247293963542528 * Jim Cummings as Malefor * John DiMaggio as Chef Pepper Jack, Bad Breath, Fisticuffshttps://twitter.com/EricRogersLA/status/910658665673355264 * James Hetfield as Wolfgang *John Mathot as a Kindly Mabu Prisoner * Parker Posey as the Dreamcatcher * Susan Sarandon as Golden Queen * Wallace Shawn as a Mabu Inspector * Jill Talley as Roller Brawl * Courtenay Taylor as Hex * Josh Robert Thompson as Skull * Patrick Warburton as Flynn * Billy West as Food Fight, Kaboom, Bully, Trigger Happy * Fred Willard as Mabu Race Announcer * Daniel Wu as King Pen * Cedric Yarbrough as Broccoli Guy, Wind-Up Notable guest voices * Rhys Darby as Crash Bandicoot (Season 3) * DanTDM as Cy (Water Imaginator) * Eric Rogers as Crash Bandicoot (Season 1) * Jason Ritter as Dark Spyro * Tara Strong as Coco Bandicoothttps://twitter.com/skylanders/status/1042445615731433472?s=21 Episodes Season 1 (2016) | ShortSummary = In Skylanders Academy, the training institution for new generations of Skylanders, fellow students Spyro the dragon, Stealth Elf, and Eruptor prepare for graduation. Unfortunately, Spyro's oversized ego tempered by Master Eon's constant praise gets in the way of his becoming a Skylander when he throws a party for the whole school and oversleeps, failing his final exam while his friends pass on. Meanwhile, Kaos, longtime enemy of the Skylanders, sneaks into the Academy to locate the map to the Core of Light and steals the Book of Skylanders, freezing all the Skylanders and leaving Spyro the only one able to stop him. Though he is nearly defeated, he manages to unfreeze the book and release the others who manage to defeat Kaos. For his courage and newfound humility, Master Eon makes Spyro a full-fledged Skylander. (Note: This is a double-length episode.) | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = The newly formed core Skylander team faces issues when Spyro's impulsive attitude clashes with Jet-Vac's rigid "Skylander Way" approach. Jet-Vac decides to move into their house to try and drill Spyro into a more refined Skylander, but his method of thorough planning causes more problems when they arrive almost too late to save the Falling Forest from burning. Eon reminds Jet-Vac that instinct is just as important as training for a Skylander, and Jet-Vac and Spyro reconcile their differences in time to stop Kaos, attempting to use a hypnotized Hugo to infiltrate the Relics Room disguised as a restaurant mascot, and the team celebrates by making Jet-Vac's move-in permanent. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = The Skylanders have formed into a team, but their teamwork is shown to be poor as they consistently fail to pass a basic Fire Viper training test. To help them get to the heart of this issue, Eon's old friend Sensei King Pen shows them how to overcome their obstacle by giving them the opportunity to build a new teammate, the result being a banana-headed Skylander named Cy. Though he is equipped with all of their powers, Cy still struggles as each of the Skylanders show him how to use their powers insisting their style is superior. This leads to more of the same when a real Fire Viper attacks the Academy, leading the Skylanders to realize they must combine their powers together and finally attain victory. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Stealth Elf is selected to give a SED (Skills, Elements & Defense) Talk to the cadets at the Academy, though she expresses doubt that she is capable of giving worthy advice. Meanwhile, everyone at the Academy, including her teammates, suddenly share Hugo's irrational fear of sheep, leading Stealth Elf to devote herself to discovering the cause. She soon finds it in Dreamcatcher, who embraces evil and uses her powers to plague dreams, but Stealth Elf uses her skill and cunning to defeat her at her own game in the Dream Realm. Dreamcatcher is expelled from the Academy and arrested along with Kaos, once again trying to sneak in, while Elf returns in time to give a rousing speech to the Academy. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = As per regulations, Spyro, Stealth Elf, and Eruptor are assigned as guards at Cloudcracker Prison, home to the worst criminals in the Skylands, including the infamous Doom Raiders led by the Golden Queen. The Doom Raiders decide to use the tense trio to their advantage and trick them into sending each of them into 'The Hole,' the maximum-security area in the prison. Though the Skylanders manage to realize the deception, the Doom Raiders are still able to combine their evil powers and escape the prison with Kaos tagging along. The three are regretful but resolve to recapture the Doom Raiders before they can wreak havoc on the Skylands. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = The Doom Raiders have taken refuge in Kaos's castle and berate him more by the second when they take over. Meanwhile, the Skylanders and Eon go on a training retreat in the Falling Forest to improve their combat skills and teamwork, but it slowly turns into a camping trip to Stealth Elf's dismay. They are soon interrupted by an astral projection of Kaos's head that captures Stealth Elf, trapping her inside Kaos's mind. Stealth Elf controls Kaos into sneaking back into the Academy where the others are grieving over her assumed demise, and manages to convince them to help her escape. Kaos, who had won some slight respect from the Doom Raiders thanks to Stealth Elf's control, retreats and returns to being demeaned. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Eruptor's short fuse causes problems with the team's missions when he blunders their latest attempt to capture the Doom Raider Chef Pepper Jack. Eon and the others convince him to go to anger management in order to put his fiery temper under control so that he will be more 'in balance.' Unfortunately, Pepper Jack infiltrates the Skylanders' annual Chili Chomp contest and incapacitates all the Skylanders with a poisoned chili while he goes to blow up the Academy. It is only when Eruptor taps back into his inner fire that he manages to stop Pepper Jack and save the Academy, and he finally gains proper control of his emotions. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = The Skylanders plan to attend the Skylands Music Festival to stop Wolfgang, another Doom Raider, from using his evil music to transform the crowd into an army of mindless drones. Pop Fizz, who the young Skylanders learn was once in a band with Wolfgang before they chose different paths, is particularly determined to stop him, but the potion he concocts to defend them from Wolfgang's spell instead reverts his memories to before he became a Skylander. Wolfgang uses this to his advantage and tricks Pop into believing they still have their band in order to easily gain access to the stage and enact his plan. Pop however regains his memory and defeats Wolfgang in a music battle, sending the Doom Raider running and leaving the Skylanders to enjoy the festival. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Kaos continues to be unsuccessful in his attempts to get the attention of the Golden Queen, who seems to have an infatuation with hair. He uses a spell to gain a new hairdo and ends up stealing Master Eon's beloved beard, the source of his magical power, and instantly gains respect from everyone. At the same time, Eon is rendered completely invisible and forgotten by everyone at the Academy, and with no power or ability to command respect, he decides to leave the Academy. He manages to catch Kaos with his beard, which has caught the eye of the Golden Queen, and manages to take it back in a magical duel. With his beard, the Skylanders notice him and Kaos is rejected by the Queen, returning everything to normal. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = When the Skylanders fail to stop Bomb Shell from destroying Eon's bronzed beard statue, Spyro convinces Pop Fizz to build the "Evil Scope," a machine that uses a lens enchanted by an unwitting Kaos to detect evil before it can be enacted. Spyro obsessively uses the scope to stop evil all over the Skylands, leaving the other Skylanders and even villains across the Skylands to enjoy more complacent lives, but the wayward evil soon clusters together into a giant black ball that threatens to destroy the Skylands and traps Spyro inside. Realizing that his actions have caused a great imbalance, Spyro escapes the ball, imploding it, but its destruction accidentally brings Crash Bandicoot to their world. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = After Crash Bandicoot is somehow transported into their world, the Skylanders have to help him get home by finding a dark relic. While searching for the Relic, Spyro begins to idolize and even attempts to imitate Crash. The Skylanders were able to find the Relic in the form of Kaossandra's evil book, which Kaos stole in order to gain its power, but needed a villain to open it; the one he chose being Chompy Mage. The Skylanders are able to get the book and return back to the academy where Eon uses it to summon a portal back to Crash's world, however using it corrupts Eon with darkness. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = When Eon falls seriously ill after using the book of darkness, the Skylanders must race to find the Core of Light to use its power to heal him. Meanwhile, the Doom Raiders attack the academy, but are pushed back by the cadets. Kaossandra arrives and strikes a deal with the Golden Queen- she takes back her book and the Doom Raiders keep the academy. They succeed in finding the book and Eon, but the Golden Queen goes back on her word and keeps it. Kaos is forced to choose sides and chooses to side with the Golden Queen, forcing Kaossandra to kick him out. She uses a powerful spell to knock out the Doom Raiders and leave with Glumshanks, but is forced to leave the book behind. The Doom Raiders, with Kaos, retreat as the Skylanders return with the Core of Light's energy to cure Eon. Fully healed, Eon says he'll lock the book in a safe place where nobody can find it, but in truth returns it to Kaossandra as the two are secretly allied in using it to keep a much more powerful and sinister evil locked in a dark realm. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} Season 2 (2017) | ShortSummary = Spyro wants to prove that he has his own superpower like other Skylanders, feeling worthless without one. However, when he encounters Bomb Shell and fails to find and remove a bomb, he discovers he does have a power: impenetrable scales. Eon, though, starts concealing information about Spyro's ancestors. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Master Eon tells Stealth Elf to seek training from an elusive ninja named Ninjini, a once-great warrior who doubts her current abilities. | LineColor = 00b8f4 }} | ShortSummary = When Spyro is tasked with helping a new dragoness cadet named Cynder, he goes a little overboard with instructing her on how to deal with villains, which may be a big mistake when it turns out her father is Malefor, the Dragon King of the Underworld. While the Skylanders manage to convince her that her past doesn't matter and defeat Malefor, he gives Spyro unsettling information about Eon's deception. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Spyro and Stealth Elf get locked in the Grand Library while everybody else is gone for a long holiday weekend. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Eruptor discovers he has the Sherlock Holmes-like ability to figure out who's guilty of committing evil deeds. However, he starts becoming cocky about his abilities, and this may not bode well, especially since Kaos and Broccoli Guy are on a quest to absorb all of Skylands' elements. Spyro also starts wondering if Eruptor can find out what Eon is hiding. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = When Skull decides to break away from Hex, Hex turns evil and tries to transform the others at the Academy into zombie-like drones. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Pop Fizz is arrested and put on trial for committing robberies all over the Skylands, and the other Skylanders have to help find the real culprits. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Eon comes to the team house to lead training, but the house is quarantined and everyone ends up getting sick. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = While fighting the evil Fire Viper, the gang ends up inside its belly and must put aside personal differences to find a way out. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = When one of Jet-Vac's eggs hatches, he must try to be a good father to the baby inside. Kaos and Glumshanks believe they might be father and son. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Dreamcatcher gets amnesia, giving the Skylanders a chance to bring her back to the Academy and prevent her from returning to her evil ways. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Jet-Vac feels insecure about his role with the Skylanders when Sprocket is brought in and starts taking care of tech-related problems. However, when technology across Skylands fails, the two must put aside their differences to save the Core of Light. Spyro also finally confronts Eon and he reveals the truth: Spyro's dragon ancestors were heroes tasked with defending the Core of Light, but Strykore corrupted them, forcing Eon to banish them away. Hurt deeply by Eon's deception, Spyro leaves the Academy. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = As he tries to learn more about his ancestors, Spyro searches for Malefor, but Malefor isn't one to talk to, beats the dragon to a pulp and uses him as a bargaining chip to get his daughter Cynder back. Kaos attempts to free Strykore, who claims to be the father of Kaos and is seeking to conquer Skylands. Kaos obtains power from Strykore and uses it to get his power back from his mother and take hers as well, forcing her to run away on a Hydra. However, the portal will only open when he absorbs the light of a powerful Skylander, with Kaos 'volunteering' Spyro. He strikes a deal with Malefor, who knows who Strykore is, and hands Spyro over in exchange for being on Strykore's good side and probable power gain. Cynder and Spyro's team arrive to demand Spyro back from Malefor, defeating him easily, but when Malefor plays coy, apologizing to his daughter for all his wrongdoings, he takes her and leaves. Kaos brings Spyro to Strykore and he absorbs his power, destroying the prison and freeing him, and also turning Spyro evil. The team returns to the Academy just as Kaossandra arrives, revealing what happened and asking for help. Eon decides to reveal to the truth to everyone, taking off his helm to reveal the same mark on his forehead as Kaos, suggesting they may be related. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} Season 3 (2018) | ShortSummary = The evil Strykore assigns Kaos and Dark Spyro to kidnap King Pen as part of a master plan to rule the Skylands. Stealth Elf befriends Kaossandra. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = The Skylanders are pumped when Spyro returns to the Academy, but his old friends don't realize he's up to something. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = The Skylanders get a little too confident in their abilities after winning a big award for being the greatest heroes in the Skylands. However, when a mysterious villain starts issuing bomb threats, the cocky heroes may find themselves in bigger trouble. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = When Eon increases his beardy sense, he discovers that there's a traitor at the Academy - and Eruptor is convinced it's Kaossandra. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Eon decides to recruit hotshot pilot Captain Flynn to help the team, only to discover that he might not live up to his legend. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = When Eon is knocked out by Food Fight, Jet-Vac and Spyro have to take over his body for a meeting with an important inspector. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Spyro leaves a bracelet for Stealth Elf to find that it will turn her evil, but it winds up on Kaossandra's wrist. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Jet-Vac believes someone vaporized Master Eon, and the three main suspects are Eruptor, Spyro and Stealth Elf - who each have differing stories. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = Eruptor and Spyro need to talk to Crash Bandicoot, so they travel back in time to find him. But when they return, the present isn't like they left it. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = The Skylanders try to take down Kaos and the Doom Raiders in a big race called the Skylands 500. But working together as a team proves difficult. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = To cure Spyro of his darkness, the Skylanders will have to go on a dangerous mission to find the venom of a Fire Viper. They narrowly succeed with help from Hugo and give the serum to him. The potion works, curing Spyro by dividing him into both his light self and his dark self. Spyro and Dark Spyro fight in the skies above the academy with Spyro narrowly winning with a huge explosion, seemingly killing his evil double. Meanwhile, Strykore clones an army of Glumshanks and sends Kaos into an underwater cell after he brings him the map to Arkus. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = The Skylanders need to get to Arkus before Strykore and his minions, and a bold plan is the only way to pull it off. First, they require Cynder so she can use her psychic ability to locate the route to Arkus, but they need to rescue her from Malefor. With help from Flynn, they travel to the Underworld, but Spyro is hesitant to fight Malefor again considering what happened last time. The team arrive in the Underworld but Malefor was waiting for them. Spyro lies to him, saying that Strykore sent him to recruit him to the evil team and that he brought a invisibility spell. The ploy works and they escape with Cynder, leaving Malefor trapped. With Cynder's help, the team makes it to Arkus just as Strykore and his army arrive. However, Kaos beat them there first after the original Glumshanks rescued him from the underwater cell. He claims the Iron Fist and activates the giant robot. | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} | ShortSummary = With the Iron Fist, Kaos scares away the army of Glumshanks clones and flies off to the Core of Light to destroy it. The Skylanders and Flynn chase after him while Eon and Kaossandra fight against Strykore. Eon shares his powers with Kaosasandra so she can help him. Strykore attempts to turn her back to the dark side, but she refuses. Working with Eon, they seal Strykore back away in the dark dimension he was held prisoner in, hopefully for good. Meanwhile, Kaos arrives at the Core of Light. The Skylanders, along with Crash Bandicoot and his sister Coco, fight against the giant robot, but it is too powerful for them to handle. Eon and Kaossandra arrive and reveal to Kaos that Eon is in fact his real father. Despite this revelation, Kaos almost destroys the Core, prompting Eon to sacrifice himself to protect the Core and destroy the robot. With Eon gone, Kaossandra becomes the new headmaster of the Academy while Kaos and all the Glumshanks are sent to prison. Some time later, a spiritual Eon visits Spyro and offers to help him find his parents. The pair fly off into the sunset while Spyro leaves behind a farewell message in the sky: Skylanders Forever! | LineColor = 00b8f5 }} Production At an Investor Day presentation on November 6, 2015, Activision Blizzard announced the formation of Activision Blizzard Studios, a film production subsidiary dedicated to creating original films and television series. Headed by former The Walt Disney Company executive Nick van Dyk, Activision Blizzard Studios would look to produce and adapting Skylanders into a film and television series; the latter being called Skylanders Academy, which started airing on October 28, 2016 on Netflix. The series is a spin-off, said to be separate from the storyline of the games with no direct tie-ins to sequels. In addition, the different voice cast is made to give the show its own separate identity. However, despite the changes, Richard Horvitz, Jonny Rees, Bobcat Goldthwait, Billy West, Fred Tatasciore, and Courtenay Taylor are the only actors from the games to reprise their roles as Kaos, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz, Food Fight, Snap Shot, and Hex respectively. Patrick Warburton would later go on to reprise his role as Captain Flynn in the third season.http://collider.com/skylanders-academy-season-3-interview/#netflix Showrunner Eric Rogers provided the voice of Crash Bandicoot due to his creative partners being impressed on giving the character an Australian Accent during a temp-track he recorded. The trailer for the second season was released on September 19, 2017. Mark Hamill was originally considered to reprise his role as Malefor, a character that originated from The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, but was unable to as he was busy filming Star Wars: The Last Jedi.https://twitter.com/EricRogersLA/status/916391349850488832 Flynn, Sal, Fiesta, Tree Rex, Jawbreaker, The Gulper and Dr. Krankcase were characters planned to appear in the second season, but were cut due to budget reasons.https://twitter.com/EricRogersLA/status/916801115257049088 Flynn himself, would later go on to appear in the following season a year later. The trailer for the third season was released on September 18, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGsmlJF00Kw During production of Season three, Eric Rogers stepped down as showrunner and was replaced by both Clayton Sakoda and Ian Weinreich in his absence, and due to his departure, Rogers was unable to reprise Crash Bandicoot and was later replaced by Rhys Darby. Cancellation On April 30, 2019, it was announced that the series was canceled after three seasons. Reception Awards and nominations References External links *Skylanders Academy official website *[https://www.netflix.com/title/80113201 Skylanders Academy] on Netflix * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:2018 American television series endings Category:2010s French animated television series Category:2016 French television series debuts Category:2018 French television series endings Category:Activision Blizzard Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Netflix original programming Category:Television series by Netflix Animation Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Netflix children's programming Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:French children's animated action television series Category:French children's animated adventure television series Category:French children's animated comedy television series Category:French children's animated fantasy television series Category:American computer-animated television series Category:French computer-animated television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:French animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated television series about dragons Category:American animated web series Category:Animated web series Category:Television series scored by Junkie XL Category:Television series scored by Tyler Bates Category:Television series scored by Harold Faltermeyer Category:Television series scored by Antonio Di Iorio Category:Television series scored by Joanne Higginbottom Category:Television series scored by Lorena Perez Batista Category:Television series scored by Dieter Hartmann Category:Television series scored by Kazuma Jinnouchi